


The Fountain of Youth

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, During Canon, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves lost in the woods. Walking in circles all day desperate and thirsty, Dean drinks from the stream that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. When Dean drinks from it, he turns into a baby. Literally, now it's up to Sam to raise him until the spell or whatever it is that was in that fountain wears off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

“Shit, shit, shit.” Dean cried out. His panic reaching to a dangerous level of hyperventilation. “I don’t see it. We’ve been walking around in circles for hours and still no sign of my car.” Then he raised his face skyward as if it held the answer. “WHERE IN THE HELL IS MY BABY?” 

 

The only thing he got in return was the gentle breeze of hot air blowing dryly on his face. Bending over, hands clasping his knees, he began to wheeze.

 

Alarmed, Sam ran over to him, fingers wrapping firmly around his biceps while the palm of his other hand rested tenderly on his back. “Hey, hey, hey. Breath with me Dean. Come on.”

 

“I can’t Sammy.” Dean panted. “She’s gone. My baby’s gone.”

 

The grief in his brother’s voice nearly broke Sam’s heart. He knew that it wasn’t because the car was so cool or that it was a classic, it went much deeper then that. Dean could still feel their father in that car and in loosing that car, it was like loosing their father all over again.

 

Rubbing small circles into his brother’s back, Sam looks up, eyes scanning the open field around them and the woods behind them” Maybe we should keep walking. We still have a couple hours of daylight left. There’s still a chance we might find the car and a way out.”

 

“All we did was get out and walk into the woods.” Dean responded his wheezing slowing down to pants. “We didn’t even walk that far. How in the hell did we get lost and loose the car?”

 

Sam gave a slight shrug of his right shoulder. “I don’t know. We must have taken a wrong turn or something. Maybe if we walked back through the woods, we’ll come out on the other side and find the car.”

 

Dean looked up at Sam as if he must have stayed out into the sun too long. “Sammy, we have tried every way possible. We have been at this the entire day. Who’s to say we haven’t already walked through those woods several times already?”

“You’ve got a better suggestion?” Barked Sam, voice tinged with annoyance.

 

Dean’s eye brows flickered up briefly as he shook his head. “Let’s go.”

 

The trees seemed to be pressed flush together allowing limited sunlight to streak through their slendered length. Leaves full and a rich green. They seemed to be the perfect shape. Each five point edge matching the other, a perfect curve at the end of each leaf. Not a crack or a tear in one. They looked almost artificial they were so perfect. The air was still. Their paths unblocked and unmarked with any type of disturbance. Sam listened to the silence around them. Their sneaker clad feet walking quietly along the dirt path. Weaving their way through each slender tree. “Uh, Dean?”

 

Dean continued his walk at a steady pace. “What?”

 

Sam’s eyes rolling sky ward, not a single cloud or bird, nothing but silence. “Have you’ve noticed how quiet it is in these woods?”

 

Dean’s facial expression remained blank as he continued his stroll. “It’s not that quiet Sammy. We’re talking.”

 

Sam huffed his annoyance at his brother’s neutral attitude against the lack of nature around them. “Besides that.”

 

Dean stopped abruptly causing his little brother’s shoulder to collide into his. Cocking his ear slightly up, he only shook his head in confusion.

 

“It’s too quiet.” Sam repeated but in a different description. “Meaning no sound of insects or birds. Not even the sounds of leaves rustling. I haven’t even seen one rabbit or squirrel. Not one thing is out of place, Every thing is too perfect. Take a look at the leaves. Everything matches.”

 

Dean’s lips quirked up in amusement. “So what are you trying to say Sammy? We stumbled upon an enchanted forest or something?”

 

Sam’s lips forming a thin white line growing more annoyed by the second. “All I’m trying to say is that none of this seems right. There is something off about this place.”

Dean blinked. Realization hitting him like a mac truck “Okay, yea, it might be a little off but given the life we live, why should any of this surprise you?”

 

 

“Never mind.” Sam mumbled before walking ahead of his brother. 

 

About a half hour through their hike in the woods, Sam heard a soft scrape. That sound was oddly familiar and it was coming from his brother’s vicinity. His breath caught as he noticed that soft scraping sound was a lid being screwed off the top of his brother’s medal flask so he chanced asking the question dreading what the answer might be. “What are you drinking?”

 

Dean looked up from his flask, eyebrows quirked up innocently. “Whiskey, you want some?” Then he held out the flask towards his little brother.

 

“Dean.” Sam instructed. “You shouldn’t be drinking that in this weather.”

 

“But I’m thirsty.” Dean whined. Eyes soft with innocence.

 

“Thirsty or not, “ Sam chastised. “Alcohol is the last thing you should be drinking in this dry heat. It’s only going to dehydrate you making you more thirsty.”

 

“Yea right Poindexter.” Dean sneered. “If you don’t want any, just say no. Otherwise just shut your cake hole and let me enjoy this in peace.”

 

Sam was about to make a grab for the flask when Dean tipped his head back draining it completely. “Great. When you become thirsty in the next half hour because that’s how alcohol works in the dry heat. I don’t want to hear you bitching. I warned you about dehydration and you blatantly ignored me.”

 

“Thank you mommy.” Dean mocked. “Are you going to tell me when to go tinkle to or will that also dehydrate me? Are you going to tell me the dangers of peeing in the woods?”

 

Sam’s eyes brows lifted together, his know it all expression set in full text book mode. “With it being completely void of all life, everything being so perfect and still, who knows what would happen if you were to soil the grounds?”

 

When Dean offered no response, Sam continued his text book lecture. “Did you know that a long time ago when hikers would stroll out in the middle of nowhere, they would recycle their own pee by drinking it? It prevented their dehydration. It was how they replenished themselves. Some actually still do to this day.”

 

Dean once again stopped abruptly and swung around to face his little brother in disbelief. “Dude, that is so gross. I am not drinking my own pee. Next thing you’ll be telling me is that ate their own shit when they got hungry.”

 

Sam only shrugged in response, forehead wrinkled, upper lip curled in a helpless sneer. “Well….”

 

Dean closed his eyes, face scrunched up in disgust. “That’s just nasty. Is that the kind of shit they teach you in up in that college?”

 

“No.” Sam defended. “A friend once told me about it. I didn’t believe him so I looked it up on the internet.” 

 

Dean raised his hand in protest. “Okay Sammy. I’ve heard enough and if I do infact get hungry, I sure as hell aint eating my own feces or yours for that matter. I would just assume starve if it ever came to that.”

 

Sam pointed just ahead of them. “I see a clearing. An open field I believe.”

 

“Well, let’s go.” Dean responded Their conversation not at all forgotten. “So would you do it?”

 

Sam frowned causing Dean to explain further. “Would you drink your own pee or eat your own poop if it was your last resort?”

 

Sam shook his head, eyes focused on the open field ahead of them. “Naw. I’m with you. When my friend told me about it, I thought it was disgusting.”

 

“DAMN IT.” Dean’s sudden outburst made Sam jump. “WE ARE BACK TO WEHRE WE FUCKING STARTED.”

 

 

“How is that even possible?” Sam mumbled. Defeat resonating in his voice.

 

“HOW?” Dean barked face flushed with anger. “I’LL TELL YOU HOW. WE WALKED INTO ANOTHER CIRCLE. THAT’S HOW. And would you look at that? NO CAR. WHERE IN THE HELL IS MY CAR?”

 

Sam looked around noting that everything was identical. He was sure they took a different turn but they still ended up right in the same spot they started out.

 

“And I’m thirsty.” Dean continued his rant. “I’LL TELL YOU WHAT I’M NOT GONNA DO AND THAT’S DRINK MY OWN PEE.” 

 

Sam stood there in stunned silence. He was so frustrated he could just cry.

 

Suddenly both men heard a soft hissing sound and a cool breeze caress their backs. This seemed to get both hunters’ attention as the cool breeze told them that they were near some water. Dean was the first to turn around. His face lit up with excitement as he realized that soft hissing sound was the sound of a sparkling stream, so clear you could see all the way to the bottom. It was flawless. The white suds at the end rushing up across the dry sand just missing Dean’s feet by a fraction of an inch. “Water.” Dean cried excitedly as he hurriedly squatted down filling his flask generously with the cool sparkling water.

 

“No Dean.” Sam warned. Fear coloring his voice. “That stream wasn’t here before.”

 

Dean open mouthed licking his lips. “Come on Sammy. What harm can this water do? I say we don’t look a gift horse in the mouth and indulge in quenching our thirst.”

 

“Dean please.” Sam tried. “I’m telling you, there is something very wrong with this picture. That stream wasn’t here before.”

 

Dean ignored his little brother, draining that flask full of water. Moaning as it soothed his parched throat. Once he was done drinking it, he filled up his flask once again. After about his ninth helping, he then stood up. “See, everything’s perfectly safe. Go ahead, try it.”


	2. Chapter 2

“No Dean, I don’t think….” Sam started before he noticed his brother’s eyes round with shock as he kept staring over his shoulder.

 

Sam turned around, eyes coming to rest on a black 57 Chevy Impala. Without waiting for the other to respond, both men made a beeline for the car incase it decide to vanish into thin air again.

 

Once inside the car, Dean twisted the key into the ignition. The car growled to life followed by tires spinning on the sunburned sand in their haste, They were both relieved to find themselves right back on the main road.

 

It was a four hour straight drive to find a motel just outside of town. There were no side effects to drinking this mysterious water unless you count not having to make even one pit stop. Sam remarked something about his brother being able to hold his water like a camel making Dean smirk.

 

In the hazy glare of the street lights, Dean looked considerably younger. Sam almost commented about it but quickly pulled that comment back before it had a chance to escape his lips. He was too tired to deal with any of his brother’s ridicule about Sam sounding like a girl or could he be more gay. He just didn’t have any energy for it. Dean on the other hand had the vibrancy of a teenage boy. Sam excused his juvenile behavior to the fact that he just found his car after hours of searching for it Yea, that’s gotta be it.

 

Once after arriving at their motel room, Sam mumbled something about taking a piss then a shower. Dean plopped down on the bed, “Good, you go do that. I’m gonna channel surf. Maybe see if they have some porn.”

 

Sam looked over at his brother incredulously, his voice matching his expression. “Don’t you have to go to the bathroom? That was an awful lot of water you drank and it was a four hour drive with no pit stops.”

 

Dean picked up the remote, flicking through the channels without even looking in his brother’s direction. “Naw, I’m good.” Then he sat up straight, cocked his head to one side as a satisfied smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. “I feel great actually.”

 

Sam’s eyebrows rose in a frown. “Okay but if you need anything, just holler.” 

 

“Sure thing Sasquatch.” Dean mumbled under his breath, eyes remaining glued to the TV.

 

If Sam had overheard him, he shown no indication that he did, without turning around, he walk through the open door of the bathroom, closing it but leaving it open just a crack just so he could hear any signs of distress coming from his older brother. With drinking all of that mysterious water, who knows what kind of supernatural side effects were yet to come?

 

Sam leaned over, turning the shower knob counter clockwise to the desired temperature. When he got in, the warm steam hit him, making him feel instantly alive. Each water Pellet beating against the tenseness or his muscles, the heat of them ebbing the knots away making them more compliant to the touch. Sam let his head fall back, the tip of his curls just grazing his shoulder blades as he let out a long, breathy moan. The sound was almost orgasmic. The heat of the shower spray wrapping him snugly in its embrace. He only wished that Dean would hold him like that but Dean being Dean would only tease him about being a girl. It seems that his big brother would never grow up.

 

Mmm Dean. Sam thought as his eyes rolled back in their sockets and his mallet sized hands slid slowly down his torso finding their way to his hardening member. If only Dean were to get up from that bed right now, turn off that trashy porn and come join him in the shower.

 

Sam imagined the shower curtain being pulled slowly to the side, the cool air offending his flesh briefly before the curtain closed followed by his brother’s chiseled form pressed firmly against his back side. Strong arms wrapping around his hip, soft, plush lips grazing gently on the curvedness of his shoulder. Tongue peeking out like a turtle from it’s shell, licking at the cascading water, causing his flesh to break out in Goosebumps despite the warmth of the running water. It almost felt real. His heart began to pound rapidly in his chest as he imagined his own hands belonged to that of his brother’s, reaching, touching, caressing his erection then one hand coming to slide further south as it began to roll his balls generously. His hips snapping forward, fucking himself on his hand. He needed more. This was not enough. In his imagination, his brother abruptly took his hand from his balls, sliding across his ass cheeks, his index finger made its way into his puckered opening. The tender flesh immediately gave way. Whether it was because of the hot water that relaxed his muscles so thoroughly or it was because that finger belonged to him, he knew just what he needed and how far to take it and with himself being fully in control, it was easy to accept the immediate intrusion. 

 

His index finger continued to push foreword, scoping the tight entrance in search of his prostate. Feeling the rings of muscles give way generously at the intrusion. Sam hummed as his index finger stroked his prostate repeatedly. His body tensed as it convulsed its load on his tightly wrapped fist. He nearly collapsed if it wasn’t for the water turning suddenly cold. He quickly wiped the mess he made all over his hand and in stomach before leaning over to shut off the freezing water. On his way to the door, he took a glimpse at himself in the mirror. Man he looked wrecked. Hoping against all hope that his brother would be too engrossed in his porn to notice his condition, he slowly opened the bathroom and slowly exhaled a sigh of relief to find his brother sound asleep.

 

Sam was captivated at how young and beautiful his brother looked when asleep. There was a hint of a boyish innocence about him that he found mesmerizing. His face free of any worry or stress lines that dare to grace his features while he was awake. Slowly, Sam crept his way towards his brother for the night time snuggle that Dean had declared his Sammy was too old for years ago. Even at 24, he would still like to crawl into his brother’s arms every now and again.

 

Resting his head on his sleeping brother’s chest, so warm, soft and firm, Amazed that for the first time in years, Dean didn’t jolt awake and slug him in the jaw since he was always a very light sleeper and with the slightest of noise had Dean fully awake in a fighting stance. Maybe that strange water had a tranquilizing effect on him. Sam mused to himself as he let Dean’s heart beat gently lull him into a peaceful slumber.

 

Sometime during the night, Sam heard the wail of a baby’s cry. For some reason, the parents were letting it continue making sobbing, newborn noises. He turned to push himself up from the bed with every intention of banging on that fucking wall and yelling for the irresponsible parents to take care of their baby when he noticed Dean’s clothes lying on the bed next to him but no Dean and the sound of the crying baby was coming from Dean’s vicinity.

Leaping off the bed, Sam hit the switch on the lamp and to his horror, there was no Dean. His clothes were left flat on the bed with a small moving lump. Sliding the gun slowly out from beneath his pillow, Sam used it to lift up the seam of his brother shirt almost separating it from a button and was stunned to see that small squirming lump belonged to the whaling baby. A newborn to be exact.

 

A shaky sigh escapes Sam’s lips as he stumbles his way to the phone dialing the number of the only one he felt had all the answers. “Sam, this had better be pretty damn important to be calling me at this hour.”

 

“It’s-it’s three in the morning.” Sam stammered. His body vibrating with fear.

 

“Sam?” What sounded like annoyance, was now laced with fear.

 

“It’s Dean.” Sam was barely holding it together. His brother is missing and there is a screaming baby on their bed. “I don’t know, he’s missing and there is a-a baby left in his place. I don’t know what to do?”

 

Sam heard a sigh at the other end. “You’d better tell me from the beginning boy and don’t hold the gory details.”

 

Sam swallowed the sob filled lump in his throat. “I don’t know. We were trapped in these woods for hours at a time and first the impala was missing, then it wasn’t and then there was this stream that I could have sworn wasn’t there before and Dean kept drinking from it and that’s all I know.”

 

“Awe damn it Sam. Your brother drank from the fountain of youth.”

 

Sam thought he must have misheard Bobby above the baby’s wailing, “The fountain of youth? No, Dean drank from a stream.”

 

“Which comes from the same fountain you idgit.” Bobby barked.

 

“Sooo, that baby is….?”

 

“Your brother now pick Dean up before the neighbors come banging on your door or call the cops over you disturbing the peace. I’ll be over in a bit, just have to pick up a few supplies.”

 

After Sam gave Bobby the needed location, both men hung up the phone.

 

Sam turned his attention over to the wailing newborn to have a closer look. The tightly rolled fists flailing angrily as if demanding to be heard. So much like Dean Sam thought, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

 

Reaching down to collect the sobbing bundle of Dean, Sam picked him up, mallet sized hands holding the baby just above the ribcage and away from his body as if he were afraid he would catch newbornitis. If that was even a disease. Dean continued to scream, his fist punching the air and his legs pumping up and down wanting to feel the comfort of a warm body holding him close as all newborns often do. Sam heaved out a weary sigh followed by the roll of his eyes before pulling the newborn against him, his delicate head resting on his jumbo sized chest. This seemed to settle newborn Dean a bit.

 

As Sam held Dean, the baby’s limbs growing heavy against him. The gentle stand up rocking motion did the trick. Sam couldn’t help but smile at the precious bundle that lay cradled in his arms. He doesn’t know how long they stayed like that before Sam felt a sudden warmth travel down his stomach.

 

“DAMN IT DEAN. THAT IS NOT FUNNY.” Sam jerked back holding the baby away from him.

 

Dean’s only response was to cry once more before the door flew open. “DON’T YOU DARE YELL AT HIM.” Boomed Bobby. Immediately coming to Dean’s defense. “HE IS A BABY WHICH MEANS HE DOESN’T KNOW ANYBETTER.”

 

“But he….” Sam started.

 

“SO HE PISSED ON YOUR GODDAMN SHIRT.” Bobby interrupted. “BOOHOO. Like it or not, your brother is just a baby. He may be Dean to you but everything about him, his size and mentality are those of a newborn. The best you can do is take care of if just like you would any other baby.”

 

Bobby rolled his eyes at Sam’s confuse expression. “Oh for the love of…. Give me that baby.”

 

Sam had no problem relinquishing Dean over to Bobby and was taken by surprise when this crotchety old man started cooing at his brother and Dean seemed to respond to that in a positive way. Soon, Bobby was instructing Sam in baby care 101. “Wait, can’t you take care of him? I mean, I’m not really…. Good at this.”

 

After pulling the tape from the sides of Dean’s diapers to the front, he turned his attention over to Sam, disappointment blanketing his features. “You’re brother went to hell for you, he even took over death’s job to get your soul back and you can’t even be there when he needs you the most?”

 

Bobby always had a way of making the boys feel two inches tall. Sam hung his head, eyes averted shamefully to the floor giving the appearance of a beaten puppy before nodding slightly at the older hunter. “No, I’ll take care of him.”

 

Bobby’s eyes crinkled into a smile. “Good, now on to feeding him.” This was the easy part for Sam or at least he thought until he opened his mouth to prove once again that he didn’t know a damn thing about babies. “I don’t see any cheese burgers. Dean always loves cheese burgers.”

 

Rolling his eyes in exasperation. “Oh for the love of…. Dean is a baby, both physically and mentally therefore a cheeseburger is out of the question and any other garbage you consider food.” 

 

Sam held up his index finger about to offer more words of wisdom that will offer him ridicule when Bobby stopped him. “No beer either. That is dangerous for babies and no coffee. We are not talking about Dean the adult, we are talking about Dean the baby, an actual baby who needs to be treated like a baby. Now, hold your brother while I fix him a bottle.”

 

Sam quietly complied slowly swaying the newborn from side to side in an effort to keep Dean quiet but baby Dean was hungry and he was impatient to get fed.”


	3. Chapter 3

Once Bobby had the bottle of formula warmed to a desired temperature, he handed it over to Sam explaining to him that a newborn must not be lying flat when being fed, it could cause him to choke. Make sure that he is reclined while holding him and always make sure the head it supported. He then instructed Sam on how baby Dean is to be burped ever 2 ounces or he’ll end up wearing that formula or baby Dean could get very colicky from gas build up. Baby Dean is to at least be getting fed every 3 hours because of his age so if he doesn’t wake up, Sam is to wake him up for his next feeding. On and on Bobby lectured Sam on the skills of parenting, Sam tried to keep mental notes on it but the information was too long so he ended up grabbing a pad of paper and a pen and started writing as Bobby continued to talk ending it with, “Call me if you need anything and it had better be life and death important.”

 

Sam gave Bobby a brief nod before flipping Dean gently over his shoulder, his little pink, wrinkly face resting on the burp rag as Sam patted his back gently and rubbing circles in the center up to help loosen the gas bubbles in his little tummy.

 

Bobby bid Sam good night before disappearing through their room door leaving Sam to care for the helpless newborn. Swallowing hard to control the nervous beats of his heart, Sam continued to pat and rub Deans back until the baby expelled a ferocious belch. If you call it ferocious coming from a newborn but it was a healthy one causing Sam to chuckles over the fact that baby Dean sounded so cute when he burps. He lowered the baby into a reclining position, his little bottom sat in the crook of his arm as he continued to feed him once again.

 

With eyes shut tight and fists clenched like he was ready for a fight should anyone take his bottle away, baby Dean sucked on the bottle eagerly. He was almost done when he started to doze off. “Not yet Dean.” Sam cooed quietly lifting him to his shoulders once more to burp him. 

 

Holding baby Dean like that was actually comforting. Sure Sam was scared as hell being responsible for someone so vulnerable and completely dependent on him but right then, in that moment, he couldn’t help but to feel the protective love he had for baby Dean wash over him. Sure he missed his wise cracks and insults but adult Dean would never let Sam get this close to him without him punching him in the arm and giving him the lecture on personal space. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that when baby Dean belched again, Sam actually jumped chuckling nervously trying to bring his heart rate down. Once he lowered Dean from his shoulder, he placed him gently on the bed checking his diaper thoroughly and whispering a quickly thank you to anyone who was listening that his brother was completely clean and dry before placing him in the bassinet that Bobby had bought him.

 

Three hours into the night, baby Dean woke up five minutes before the alarm clock. Sam mumbled something incoherently before Dean’s cry turned into a demanding wail. Sam stretched his long limbs before climbing groggily out of bed. He was on his way to the bottle warmer with the baby bottle when he noticed the cry was different. It was small and high pitched like a newborn cry, this was an older baby cry. His eyes were round with shock as he noticed the pudgy creases in baby Dean’s tiny pink face seemed to have disappeared. This little baby’s face was chunky like a baby’s should be, his eyes were no longer clinched tightly shut; instead, they were round and alert and he must admit, baby Dean had the most intense green eyes that Sam had ever had a pleasure of witnessing. Someone could get lost in the depth of them. He looked to be at least 4 months old but man was he growing fast. Sam hadn’t realized he quit moving until another impatient wail brought him out of his reverie. 

 

“Oh, sorry.” Sam mumbled as if baby Dean could understand what he was saying. He went through the feeding, repeating the same burping methods but this time when he lifted Dean into a sitting position about to place him over his shoulder, Dean belched immediately causing Sam to jerk back slightly, an amused smile sliding across his lips as his eyes twinkled with joy. “My. Guess you really liked your feeding huh?” 

 

Baby Dean’s only response was to leave Sam a package in his diaper. Sam’s head jerked back then swiveled to the side as he fanned the air with a clean diaper. “Oh God…. Dean…. That’s…. Ugh….”

 

Babies poop does not have that much odor to it when they are living off of formula but Sam was always the overly dramatic type. Something Dean would tease him relentlessly over should he remember his infanthood. 

 

Every three hours, baby Dean woke up 5 minutes before the alarm clock for his feeding and diaper change. Sam didn’t know how their mother was ever able to take care of them. He had to give her some credit, even though he didn’t remember her, he had to admire her strength and her sanity. He had to drink three cups of coffee just to keeps himself alert to baby Dean’s needs. He was about to doze off in the middle of the day when he decided a little walk would do them some good. 

 

Sam began to move around like an old man, packing baby Dean’s baby supplies into his diaper bag and shoving in into the basket that hung tightly to the bottom of the stroller. All the compliments of Bobby Singer. For a crotchety old hunter, the man was a pro when it came to providing the needs for a baby and the way the old man held him and cooed at him, he wished he had a video camera to show Dean when he grew up.

 

When he finished packing the important necessities he need for their walk which was just about everything, he carefully lowered Dean into the stroller, securing him with the seatbelt. “There you go. All set.”

 

Once he was outside strolling around the park, he decided to have a seat on the park bench, wiping the dribble from Dean’s chin with the corner of his cotton blue baby blanket when a lady jogger stopped. “Oooooh he is so precious. What’s his name?” She asked as she bent over the baby stroller to have a better look. Her blue jean cut off shorts sliding up the crack of her ass causing the half of her butt cheeks to hang out just below the leg holes. She either wasn’t wearing any panties or she was wearing a thong. Sam hadn’t come that assumption just yet but he was pretty sure she wasn’t wearing a bra since he could see all the way down the front of her tank top where her boobs were squished lusciously together as her brunette pony tail slid loosely over to the side of her shoulder barely grazing her right boob causing his jeans to feel uncomfortably tight. If Bobby’s calculations were right and Dean were to grow up within 72 hours, he would surely give Sam hell for not sneaking an extra peek for him. 

 

Mental note: Her breast are cream colored, her nipples were a rich color of red? Maybe? They reminded him of to perfectly round scoops of ice cream with a tiny cherry on each one. Yea, that would be the description he’d use for Dean once he grew up. He didn’t notice any scar tissue surrounding that area so he can only imagine that their real. Dean had always been better on determining such things. 

 

Face flushing a deep red as he realized he had been asked yet another question and right now she was waiting for an answer while he was staring at her breasts like some perve, Sam cleared his throat and adjusted himself before speaking. “Uh…. Dean…. His name is Dean.”

 

“Awe.” She cooed causing a huge toothless grin to slide across Dean‘s lips, his pudgy cheeks lifting until they formed a small dimple.

 

“Such a beautiful name for a beautiful baby.” She pursed her cupid bow lips at a smiling Dean.

 

Baby Dean seemed to be eating the attention up. Basking in the verbal affection she bestowed upon him. Sam shook his head adding a silent chuckle, even as a baby, Dean knew how to flirt with the ladies. So Dean like.

 

“So where’s his mama?” She asked as she continued to brush her index finger along baby Dean’s cheek to his chin causing him to coo and of course drool like all babies do.

 

“She passed away. Got killed in a fire.” It was technically the truth.

 

Then she turned sympathetic eyes on Sam her hands fluttering to her chest. “Oh I am so sorry to hear that.” Then she reached into her shirt, to pull out a small receipt that sat snuggly into her breast.

 

Sam’s breath hitched as he watched in fascination her breasts lift as she fumble with that peace of paper, fingers digging even further into her shirt and further between to two scoops of ice cream as the paper seemed to have shifted out of her fingers’ reach. Finally she managed to trap the corner of that receipt between her index finger and her middle finger slowly pulling it up and out. 

 

Eye brows quirked up, her expressing feign innocence as she almost purred the words, “You got a pen?”

 

“Yea…. Sure….” Sam replied nervously as his painfully hard dick twitched just below the seam of it’s denim clad prison, 

 

Finger‘s stuttering over the zipper of the diaper bag until he managed to jerk it open, “Here you go.”

 

Their fingers brushed briefly as she was retrieving the pen from him, quickly writing down her name and number, her bottom lip jutting out flirtatiously, “Call me if you ever want to talk, need some baby tips or whatever.” She ended that last part with a shrug of her dainty shoulders expecting him to take the hint before handing him the receipt with her name and phone number on the back along with his ink pen.

 

“Yea…..Sure…..Uh thanks.” He respond waving the pin once in the air before she strutted off, her hips swaying from side to side.

 

Baby Dean cooed happily as they both watched her walk away. “You like what you see huh? Yea me too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Cradling the infant in the crook of his arm, the receiving blanket wrapped snuggling around baby Dean giving him the appearance of a human burrito dotted in baby bunnies, something Dean would hate have he been an adult causing Sam to chuckle to himself as he brought the bottle up to baby Dean’s awaiting lips.

 

Suckling the nipple of the bottle eagerly, bright green eyes, trusting round and alert scanned Sam’s face.

 

Sam looked down at his brother’s sweet face, leaning down to place a gentle ghost of a kiss on baby Dean’s forehead.

 

Baby Dean closed his eyes briefly to the affection, making a muffled happy sound to the attention causing Sam to chuckle sadly. His voice watery with emotion. “Yea, I miss you Dean. Gets kind of lonely without you here to talk to. I mean…. You’re here…. In baby form but it’s just not the same. I kinda miss your snarky comments.” Another sad chuckle followed by a sniffle. “If you were all grown up, you’d be riding my ass about using the word snarky. You’d never let me live that one down.”

 

In response, Dean’s little round fist lifted, sweeping across the bottom of Sam’s eye lid as if he were trying to brush away his brother’s tears. A way of comfort as only babies could give.

 

Sam was surprised to see that little fist come back wet. Taking the bottle away, Sam lifted baby Dean, holding him protectively against his chest, lightly patting his back. It didn’t take long for baby Dean to expel his formula smelling air but Sam continued to hold his brother against him. Taking in the comfort that big brother Dean had so long ago abandoned due to the fact of Sam being too old and it becoming too awkward.

 

As baby Dean began to squirm, Sam lowered his precious bundle to the bed. Going through the motions of diaper changing, he accidentally grazed his brother’s belly with his index finger causing baby Dean’s legs to pump up, fist waving eagerly as he let out a giggle.

 

Sam’s eyes twinkled with amusement at his brother’s reaction to accidentally being tickled. Lifting his brother’s onesie to expose his round bare belly, Sam proceeded to give baby Dean raspberries causing him to giggle even louder. 

 

Dressing his brother in blue footy blanket sleeper, Sam lied down on the bed tugging Dean’s cuddly little body against his. Every three hours, waking up to feed and change him was starting to take its toll on him, By noon, Sam held onto baby Dean groggily going through the motions but loving it just the same. He didn’t care if he ever got sleep against, just as long as he got to hold his brother close, something he hadn’t realized he missed until Dean was turned into a baby. He actually found himself enjoying taking care of the infant.

 

Digging through his pockets for his keys only to find them to be wrapped up in the receipt as he tossed them on the wobbly round table, Sam plucked the receipt off the table remembering the woman jogger who had written down her number just the day before. He placed Dean gently down on the bed, stripping the infant down to get him ready for his bath. “I was thinking Dean, how about I give this nice lady a call and invite her out to dinner? I know she’ll love to see you and besides…. I kinda miss the company of an adult.”

 

Dean’s only response was to coo gibberish at his brother. Tiny bubbles forming across the seem of his lips causing Sam to laugh. “You like that huh? Yea, hot looking chicks always turned you into a sobbing mess.” Then Sam took a clean ex from it’s box, dabbing it across baby Dean’s lips. 

 

The baby giggling happily at the touch. It seemed everything made his laugh. Something big brother Dead rarely did nowadays. 

 

Sam pulled back. “Good, now that we’ve got that settled, I am going to run you a nice warm bath. How would you like that?”

 

More cooing Sam was able to translate that into a yes. 

 

Sam disappeared into the bathroom, filling the little blue plastic tub with a warm water, testing the temperature with his elbow to make sure it wouldn’t be scolding to baby Dean’s sensitive skin.

 

Looking up at the ceiling a confused expression blanketing his features, a cool breeze grazed his naked skin causing Dean to look down. What he saw made his blood run cold. Spine tense as he darted up in a sitting position. “What the….?”

 

Sam smiled as he laid everything out for baby Dean. A small blue towel with a hood, a diaper of course, a blue onesie and a blue and white sailor outfit as well as a pair of little white socks and little white shoes. He is going to look adorable. Hmm, maybe on his way to meeting the hot chick, they can get their pictures taken. Grabbing the yellow rubber ducky, Sam eagerly made his way out of the bathroom, a towel folded over his left arm while holding the rubber ducky with his right. “Okay Dean time for your bath.” Sam said in a sing song voice squeezing the rubber ducky while wearing a cheesy grin on his face.

 

Dean stared at his brother incredulously. “What the hell Sammy?”

 

Sam stopped short as he found him face to face with adult Dean. “Dean…. I….”

 

Dean appeared not to hear him. “What the hell is going on Sammy?”

 

Sam stood frozen like a deer caught in the headlights as Dean’s horrified eyes zeroed in on the rubber ducky in his little brother’s hand. “Why you kinky bastard.”

 

“N….No…. Dean…..” Sam stammered placing the baby towel and rubber ducky on the round table. “It…. It’s not what it looks like.”

 

Dean stood up, brushing his way past Sammy. “And what’s it supposed to look like Sammy? I find myself lying on the bed naked as the day I was born, I can’t remember a damn thing and here you are with a cheesy grin on your face holding a baby towel and rubber ducky. What the hell am I supposed to think?”

 

Sam turned around to watch his brother grab a pair of blue jeans from his duffle shoving them on commando style. “Sammy? What the hell is a baby tub doing in the bathtub?”

 

Without waiting for a response, “YOU’RE REALLY FUCKING SICK, YOU KNOW THAT?”

 

“DAMN DEAN WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?” Sam yelled back. His body vibrating with anger. He had barely gotten two hours of sleep in the last three days, he was not in the mood for his brother’s shit.”

 

Dean threw up his hands in anger. “LISTEN TO WHAT SAMMY? HOW YOU DRUGGED ME UP JUST TO RAPE ME AND PLAY WHAT…..? BABY GAMES?”

 

Sam had had enough of his brother’s accusations. Grabbing his cell phone, he punched in Bobby’s number, slamming it on speaker phone. “Sam? Anything wrong?”

 

“Bobby…..” Dean jumped in before his brother could answer. “What the hell’s going on? First I’m demanding answers from Sam and then he’s punching in your number.”

 

A weary sigh is heard on the other end of the phone. “How much do you remember Dean?”

 

Dean frowned. “We were lost in the woods. Couldn’t find my car. Then it appears out of nowhere and I filled my flask with the water from the stream and drank it. It tasted pretty good and then I find myself naked and lying on the bed but that’s about it. SAM DRUGGED ME AND TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME BOBBY. I TRUSTED HIM AND THIS IS WHAT HE DOES.”

 

“DAMN IT DEAN.” Bobby growled from the other end of the phone. “SAM DID NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU. YOU’RE DUMBASS AGAINST YOUR BROTHER’S ADVICE DRANK FROM THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH THAT TURNED YOU INTO A BABY FOR THREE DAYS.”

 

“But it wasn’t….” Dean started only to have Bobby cut him off. “I’VE ALREADY BEEN THROUGH IT WITH YOUR BROTER. THE STREAM COMES FROM THE SAME DAMN FOUNTAIN.”

 

“So Sammy…..?”


	5. Chapter 5

“TOOK CARE OF YOUR DUMBASS.” Bobby finished for him. “Now instead of biting his head off, you should be more grateful because apparently he did a good job since you’re still alive.”

 

Dean almost softened until another reason to bitch hit him. “SAM LEFT ME ON THE BED UNSUPERVISED. I COULD HAVE FELL OFF AND HIT MY HEAD. I COULD HAVE ENDED UP WITH BRAIN DAMAGE.”

 

“What do you mean could of?” Murmured Sam still hurt by the previous accusation.

 

Dean’s head shot his brother a glare before he heard Bobby chuckle on the other end. “I’ll let you boys work this out and Dean…. So glad to have you back and unharmed.”

 

As Sam and Dean finally found themselves alone once more, “Look Sammy…. I uh…..”

 

“Yea…. Sure….. No problem.” Sam nodded in understanding before clearing away the baby bath stuff. “So what do we do with all this stuff now that you’re no longer a baby?”

 

“I was thinking we could go and drop it off at the crisis pregnancy center.” Dean called back.

 

Sam plopped down heavily on his own bed, fatigue apparent in his physique.

 

Dean noticed his little brother starting to doze where he sit. “Hey Sammy?”

 

Sam snapped to attention. “Yea?”

 

Dean’s eyes traveled up and down his brother’s tired form. “How long had it been since you’ve showered?”

 

Sam’s shoulders lifted even that small move seemed like it took some effort. “I don’t know. Three days?”

Dean blinked, nose wrinkling slightly. “I think you should take one now. You’re kinda starting to smell bad.”

 

Sam winced back as he took that comment as an insult. A hurtful one at that.

 

Dean noticed his brother’s reaction and his eyes softened. “Look. I’m not trying to embarrass you or hurt your feelings and I know it’s not your fault. You have been so busy taking care of me that you’ve neglected yourself so why don’t you go take a nice hot shower and I’ll be here when you get out okay?”

 

Nodding, Sam stood up, surprised to find Dean by his side with his hand on his back. “You staggered. Almost fell on your ass.”

 

Once Sam was in the shower, Dean made a bee line out the door. Ordering himself a double cheeseburger with the works as well as a large order of fries and a large coke while ordering Sam a salad of course. His poor brother looked so haggard. Exhausted. He needed a good nights sleep and after he makes sure his Sammy eats even if he has to spoon feed him, then he will get his much needed sleep which Dean will not have to pursued him to do since he brother was practically sleep walking his way towards the bathroom door.

 

While dropping the food on the round table that seemed to wobble under the impact, the bathroom door opens slowly, hot steam wafting behind a very wet Sammy. It seemed his little brother forgot to use a towel. “I bought some dinner Sammy boy.”

 

Sam plops heavily in one of the chairs. Three days of barely sleeping finally catching up to him. “Thanks.”

 

Dean only nods his response. His eyes lingering on his little brother’s exhausted form a moment too long. Handing Sam the freshly made salad in it’s thin plastic container, “Here…. Eat…. You look like you need it.”

 

Sam gingerly takes a bite of the crisp salad. His stomach finally acknowledging that food is being put into it, he began eating it with haste. Barely tasting the vegetable flavor mixed with ranch dressing.

 

Dean chuckled his amusement. “How long has it been since you’ve eaten?” 

 

Sam only shrugged as he continued to tear hungrily into his salad.

 

Dean unscrewed the cap off of the bottled water handing it over to his little brother. “Here…. Take a drink….. You need to wash some of that down.”

 

Sam took the water gratefully, taking several big gulps.

 

Dean watched Sam’s Adam’s apple bob up and down as he drank the bottled water. Some of it dribbling down his chin.

 

Licking his lips that had suddenly became dry, how can his little brother make drinking bottled water look so damned provocative was beyond him and before he knew it, he was dabbing Sam’s wet chin with a napkin. “Sorry….. You were uh…. You had some water there.”

 

Putting the water down, a slight blush crept up Sam’s cheek. “Sorry. Guess I have a hole in my lip.”

 

Smirking at Sam’s sudden embarrassment. “So…. Was I adorable as a baby?”

 

A small smile pulled at the corner of Sam’s lips. “You were less annoying.”

 

Dean moaned around the bite of his cheeseburger. “I could say the same about you. But seriously Sam. Thanks for taking care of me.”

 

Before Sam could respond, Dean plucked the discarded receipt off of the round table. “What’s this?”

 

Sam gave a slight shrug at the question. “Just a phone number some jogger gave me.”

 

“So what’s his name?” A piece of an chopped onion fell from Dean’s lips as he spoke.

 

Sam’s eyebrows lifted as he watched those full lips tore into another bite of the double cheeseburger. “Her name is Bambie.”

 

This seemed to peak Dean’s interest and was that pride on his brother’s face? “You used me to pick up chicks? Sammy you sly dog. So you gonna call her and ask her out?”

 

Sam shook his head. He knew he couldn’t call her now. What would he tell her about the baby? I’m sorry but Dean grew up so I couldn’t bring him. Yea, that would go over well. “Nah. I don’t think that would be such a great idea.”

 

Dean nodded his understanding. “I’m sorry that you’ll have to use your hand tonight Sammy.”

 

In response, Sam threw his paper towel at Dean. Dean caught it in mid-flight chuckling at his little brother’s embarrassment.

 

Sam placed the flat of his hand on the table lifting himself in standing position. Stretching his tired body until he heard the bones in his back crack satisfyingly. He then made his way to his bed about the pulled the blankets back, before Dean spoke once more. “why don’t you sleep in my bed tonight Sammy. You have taken such good care of me, you’ve earned the right.

 

Reaching out with mallet sized hands, Sam grabbed one pillow from his own bed taking it over to Dean’s. Dean looked over at his little brother incredulously but stifled his question. Sam then pulled the blankets back on this side further from the door. Dean gave a satisfied nod before climbing into bed himself.

 

Watching his little brother curl his body around a pillow clutching it tightly to his chest, he could tamp the question down a longer. “okay… Uh Sammy?… Why are you hugging her pillow like that?”

 

Sam’s eyes shifted briefly towards his brother before giving him his usual classic eye roll as if this was something he has always done “. What do you mean?”

 

Huffing his annoyance at his little brother’s blatant stupidity, “what I mean is why are you hogging your fellow like that? You’ve never done that before so why now?”


	6. Chapter 6

Slight blush creeps a Sam’s cheeks as he shrugs one shoulder.

 

Dean balm stands thigh playfully with this hips, “Awe come on Sammy no need to be bashful.” eyes softening as he notices his little brother’s severe embarrassment. “Talk to me Sam. Why are you talking your pillow?”

 

“I don’t know. I just am alright?” his voice was muffled from choking honest pride no doubt.

 

Pushing his little brothers resisting shoulder back, being ducked his head to meet Sam’s averted gaze. “C’mon talk to me bro. What’s goin’ on in that freakishly large noggin of yours because I haven’t seen you this emo since they canceled Teletubbies.”

 

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed into a frown as he puffed his annoyance. “Everything is just joke with you. There is not one ounce of a serious bone in your body.”

 

Dean’s head jerked back as if he’d been slapped. “I have my serious moments.”

 

Leaning forward, nose almost touching those as Sam pokes his brother in the chess with his index finger. “Oh yeah, and named one serious moment you’ve had and I’m not talking about the past; no I am talking about recently so name one serious moment you’ve had.”

 

Glaring at his little brother Dean mimics Sam’s poking action with his index finger. “Name one serious moment? You want me to give you one serious moment? Okay I’ll give you serious moment. How about now? When I asked you why you were hugging your pillow like that, I was not trying to be facetious; I was trying to be serious so how about giving me a little credit here and stop being a Dick.”

 

Immediately contrite, Sam averts his eyes towards the pillow offering Dean a partial shrug of his shoulders. “I don’t know; probably because my arms feel so empty now and this is my way of filling them. You can start making fun of me now and I won’t even stop you.”

Dean drags his hand down his own face, rolling his eyes in exasperation before stretching his arms out towards his brother. “Oh for the love of….Cmere.”

 

When Sam made no attempt to move from his position, Dean grabbed his pillow and threw against the wall. “Now there are no barriers.”

 

Sam was still leery of his brother’s motives. Sure he trusted Dean with his life but to give to a hug this easily? Nah, it had to be a trick. Sam did the only thing he could think of in this situation, slowly, yet hesitantly, he shifted forward until his head was against his brother’s shoulder. 

 

As soon as Sam was leaning into his embrace, Dean’s arms folded protectively around him, hand massaging the tenseness from the center of his little brother’s back. “You can relax you know. I swear I won’t bite. Nibble maybe but that’s it.” Dean chuckled at his own joke.

 

Sam slowly relaxed against his brother, arms snaking attentively around his shoulder. “Glad to have you back Dean. I was really starting to miss you.”

 

Dean attempted to make a joke but one look at Sam, eyes soft and trusting. Allowing himself his long overdue emo moment without the fear of Dean’s usual ridicule. He decided to stifle himself allowing his brother to have this moment.

 

Breathing in the heat of Dean’s scent, Sam’s jeans began to stretch a little too snugly across his groin causing him to shift uncomfortably in his brother’s embrace.

 

Dean’s arms tightened around him. “What’s the matter bro? First you complain that your arms feel empty, now you can’t get away from me fast enough. What’s with the 180?”

 

Dean felt his little brother’s shoulder raise and press against his chin in a shrug. “I just need to go to the bathroom is all.”

 

Dean was about to let go when his thigh accidentally brushed against his brother’s groin. A smile stretching against his plush lips. “That’s all huh? You sure you don’t need to go to tug one off? You know, choke your chicken cause at the risk of sounding cheesy, are those keys in your pockets or are you just happy to see me?”

 

Horrified, Sam jerked back ready to make a beeline towards the bathroom when Dean stopped him. Averting his eyes, Sam stopped struggling. “I don’t have any keys in my pockets or anything else for that matter.”

 

Ghostly brushing his knuckle up and down his little brother’s cheek, a small smile gracing his lips and Sam inadvertently leaned into the touch. “I’ll tell you what, since you took such wonderful care of me, I’ll let you ride my leg. Rub yourself off on it.”

 

Sam started to shake his head, not knowing what he should make of his brother’s offering before a knee forced itself between his thighs. Beads of sweat exploding all over his forehead as that knee rose up against his hardened member. Eyes rolling back as his head jerked foreword, lips pressing firmly against the tender flesh where Dean’s neck curved into his shoulder. “De-guh.”

 

Sam’s ragged hot breath fanning the crook of Dean’s neck causing his dick to painful twitch in its denim prison. “Damn Sam. You’re so fucking hard, I’m afraid it’s gonna break off if I press to hard.”

 

Sam’s only response was to thrust forward, his denim clad cock gliding firmly up and down his brother’s leg. “Yea, you ride that bad boy.” Dean breathed against his brother’s ear causing Sam to moan seductively with a tinge of neediness to it. 

 

Feeling Sam’s hard body roll against his. Dean could hold off no longer. Fingers fumbling nervously with the button of his brother’s jeans, with a bit of a struggle, his button pops free. His next mission was the zipper. Which proved to be a lot less of a challenge. Sam’s breath hitched as his brother’s index finger brushed against his hardened length as the zipper slid roughly down. And in one final swoop, he had Sam’s jeans off like he was David Friggin’ Copperfield.

 

Sam’s cock sprung free. Dean licked his lips as he lowered his head. The heat of his brother’s groin against his chin. Lips parting slightly, tasting the slick head. Lips wrapping firmly around it.

Sam’s hips surge forward unbidden. He feels the flat of his brother’s tongue swiping the hyper-sensitive flesh, and Sam moans brokenly from somewhere deep in his chest, Dean’s name mixed into the sound like a prayer.

 

Dean’s teeth scrape lightly along the shaft of Sam’s dick as he sinks down slowly, tongue still working the head, dipping into his slit and running along the ridge before tracing the thick vein on the underside of his cock roughly, Sam’s breathy pleas spurring him on.

 

When he can see his sharp exhales through his nose rustling the dark hair around the base of Sam’s shaft, Dean stops, and swallows, and he can’t help the moan that is torn from him at the sound his brother makes when he does.

 

Sam’s body slams against the mattress, his fingers curled into tight fists as he grips the sheets, pulling them up as he fought against the orgasm that is threatening to rip through him like a freight train. He was not ready. He wants this to last.

 

Sam’s dick comes free of Dean’s mouth with a wet ‘pop’ that he swears is a practiced move, because the sound sends a jolt right down his body, wreathing in desperation for his brother to continue. To bring his slowly towards completion. 

 

The corner of Dean’s eyes crinkle into a smile as he watches his little brother squirm like a bitch in heat. A beautiful bitch in heat.

 

Lowering his head once more, tongue slithering out to stroke Sam’s balls, licking them, rolling them, Sam’s hand are in Dean’s hair now, gripping what he can and nearly screams at the first touch of his brother’s tongue on his asshole, body shuddering all over and goose bumps spreading down his frame.

 

He can feel every bit of the roughness of Dean’s tongue as it slides sensuously over his anus, soft and wet in it’s caresses at first, but gaining insistency and urgency as time progresses, dipping in occasionally, until Sam feels his brother’s lips form an ‘o’ and when he starts to suck, A loud heady moan slams through Sam‘s tightly clenched teeth.

 

Then Dean’s tongue traces a path back up to his cock, stopping briefly to nip at the inside of his thigh, before his lips are once again secured around the head of Sam’s dick, tongue teasing and rough against the skin. Sam’s mind flashes back to the feel of those lips on his asshole, that tongue going from inside of his mouth in a searing kiss that left his knees weak to inside of his ass in less than five minutes.

 

Sam’s hips are held back by Dean’s hands still, and he whines low in his throat because Dean‘s teasing tongue but, Dean takes his sweet time, lets himself explore Sam’s cock as thoroughly as he pleases.

 

His lips, wet with saliva and precum, drop a light kiss on the very tip of Sam’s cock before parting to slide down and around the head, stretching to accommodate, and coming back up to the tip again. 

 

Sam’s abs rolling as his hips thrust upward fucking his brother’s mouth.

 

As his tongue dips into Sam’s slit, tasting fresh, salty-bitter precum, Dean’s right hand encircles the base of his brother’s cock, clenching tight, while his left snakes its way down behind Sam‘s balls to his puckered entrance, still wet from his rimming earlier. When two of Dean’s fingers shove inside without warning at the same time that he bears down and sucks hard on the cock in his mouth, Sam cries out sharply, hips bucking erratically, cursing because he can’t come, since Dean’s hand is still faithfully around his dick, not allowing him release bringing tears to his eyes.

 

“Shhh.” Dean soothes, as his tongue continues to stroke his brother’s cock. His hand releasing their grip, he slips his index finger in Sam’s asshole, the tip of it stroking his sweat spot. A couple more strokes and Sam came with a scream of Dean’s name on his lips. His puckered opening contracting around his brother’s index finger. Dean could have sworn he’s never seen anything hotter.

 

Sated, Sam’s eyes rolled shut. The bed dipped as Dean crawled in next to his brother. “Just a….” Sam panted. “Just a….” Offering a breathy chuckle. “After I get my strength back, I’m gonna return the favor.”

 

Dean offered his little brother a peck on the shoulder. “No need little brother. Seeing you like that made me cream my jeans.”

 

“So you’ll take a rain check on that then?” Sam asked hopefully.

 

“You’d better count on it.” Responded Dean before stretching his arm out towards his brother. “No c’mere before your arms start to feel empty.”

 

Sam happily complied. Placing his head gingerly on his big brother’s chest letting the strumming of his heartbeats lull him to sleep.

 

It was evident that Dean being turned into a baby although it was his own fault, it had brought the brother’s together.

 

The End.


End file.
